


Cercando di non mettere i piedi sopra le conchiglie rotte

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Music!AU, flussi e riflussi di coscienza, il Leviathan Tour è una brutta bestia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brusii mentali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cercando di non mettere i piedi sopra le conchiglie rotte

È la luce la prima a farlo sanguinare.

È tutto così nitido, al punto di far male, che si sente un neonato aggredito dagli stimoli sensoriali – no, non un neonato, un redivivo, novello Lazzaro risorto per volontà divina e mandato a mettere rimedio ai propri disastri o a quelli altrui – nuovo e vecchio insieme, fragile come una bolla di sapone e benedetto – o maledetto – dal senso di immortalità e di colpa dei sopravvissuti, e incantato da tutto – i fiori e le farfalle e le api, le api soprattutto, le api e il miele, le api e lo sterminio crudele dei fuchi, le api e i duelli a morte – non ci può essere più di una regina... la vita è bellissima, sì, ma ingannevolmente accogliente – spiaggia da sogno dopo una notte di temporale da tregenda, dura come cemento e tutto quello che puoi fare è badare a come ti muovi e ricordare che è così tutti i giorni, che quando la sabbia è soffice e gentile in realtà nasconde trappole infinite – alghe appiccicose e cicche di sigaretta e bastoncini di cotton-fioc e meduse che si riducono in gelatina e ciabatte spaiate rubate dalle onde chissà dove e pesci morti che ti fissano con aria accusatoria – e rastrellare e passare col retino non è altro che una finta, inganno per l'occhio, trucchi di famiglia per nascondere qualcosa di orrendo, falsità e tradimento.

Molto meglio, questo, questo nuovo inizio, questo risalire dopo la caduta e ritrovare quelli che hanno aspettato di vederti trovare l'uscita da quel buco in cui eri andato a rintanarti e sono lì, ancora lì per te.

E c'è Meg, Meg che ha buttato via tutto non lasciandogli altra scelta che uscire in maglietta e pantaloni della tuta e a piedi nudi perché se una donna non può guarire dal raffreddore finché ha i capelli sporchi, non c'è verso che un uomo si rimetta davvero in sesto se continua a ciondolare in giro con un pigiama sformato e le ciabatte vecchie di un milione di anni – Meg con la sua corazza di noncurante sarcasmo, la sua bella infermiera – con tutto quel dolore intessuto dentro di sé, e nessuno che abbia il permesso di allungare le mani e dipanare almeno uno o due dei grovigli peggiori.

Per cui sorridiamo, amici, e prepariamoci alla battaglia, prepariamoci a dare spettacolo e far ridere di noi e camminiamo con cautela nel mondo per non ferirci l'un l'altro, per non ferirci ancora.

Andiamo ed uccidiamo questo mostro.


End file.
